


Not the ideal partner

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Angst, Changing for the one you love can yield bad results, Gen, Ideals, Pining, comedy to hide the fact you’re dying inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You have fallen for the Armed Detective Agency’s Kunikida Doppo!So in order to properly woo him you change vital parts of your personality in hopes of gaining his affection. Results varied.





	Not the ideal partner

**Author's Note:**

> Wow an actual multi part fic?? That I’m actually prepared to do?? Prepare for complete and utter shit! It’s nearly midnight idk what I’m doing with my life

Saying you looked up to Kunikida would be an understatement. His caring nature, although it can be hidden behind a dense wall of rule loving rage, always made you melt. His heroic ideals that kept his life together greatly juxtaposed your own chaotic, untidy life which would often bring comfort during those hard times where you just wanted to die. He made you want to carry on in order to support his desire to protect all. He made you want to continue living in this sick joke of a world. The admiration you had for the man was overwhelming to say at the least. It was obvious from the near worshipping of your coworker that you’d develop a romantic interest in him sooner or later. 

However, judging from the ‘ideal traits’ he wanted from his partner, there was no way you’d have a chance. 

You loved to bully Kunikida, you tended to be rather loud and over confident, the prank war with Dazai was still going strong after two years when the two of you had both appeared at the agency and you were prone to suddenly creating surprise plans that would almost never go the way anyone wanted.

You were, to say the least, unideal. 

Thus you had a choice.

Change yourself for the better in order to gain the man you had fallen for

Or

Hide your feelings until you either find another love interest which may lead to an early, lonely death.

The latter was a tad over dramatic but the first option always worked in the movies and stuff so you had to try.

No matter how painful the end result was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have practically everything apart the ending sorted... Would you readers prefer a good or bad ending?? Or perhaps both??


End file.
